Timeline
Timekeeping All dates are in the Tastigon calendar, with years counting time since the Fall. From Dark of the Moon on, the chapters are all dated, and even in God Stalk, mention of calendar events allows many dates to be established as well. The years are given a few times: The map of Tentir at the beginning of To Ride a Rathorn is dated 3027. In Blood and Ivory, "Hearts of Woven Shadow" is dated 2983, "Lost Knots" is dated 2993, and "Among the Dead" is dated 3004. In The Sea of Time, Timmon says it's 3028. Because the dates in the books are so well marked, it's fairly easy to establish a detailed timeline of the books' events. Going farther back, the dates become somewhat less precise. This is because if someone says something happened "Five years ago," that means about five years ago, not exactly five years ago to the day. For example, if they said that in the year 3000, subtracting 5 years from the year they said (3000 - 5 = 2995) that in will give you a rough idea, but depending on time of year, the event in question could've fallen in the calendar year 2994 or 2996 as well. Kencyr history Kencyr history is incredibly vast. The usual year system starts with the Fall at 0, while people tend to talk about the whole of Kencyr history in broader terms, referring to how many years ago it was. So for this graph, 0 is current, and the other numbers are negative, referring to how long ago it was. ImageSize = width:700 height:160 PlotArea = width:650 height:125 left:20 bottom:30 AlignBars = justify Period = from:-30000 till:0 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMajor = increment:5000 start:-30000 ScaleMinor = increment:1000 start:-30000 Colors = id:gray1 value:gray(0.4) id:gray2 value:gray(0.5) id:gray3 value:gray(0.6) id:gray4 value:gray(0.7) id:gray5 value:gray(0.8) id:black value:Black PlotData= align:center textcolor:black fontsize:8 mark:(line,black) width:25 shift:(3,-4) bar:1 color:gray1 from:-30000 till:0 text:Entire history of the Kencyrath bar:2 color:gray2 from:-20000 till:0 text:Without their god bar:3 color:gray3 from:-3000 till:0 text:On Rathillien bar:4 color:gray4 from:-2000 till:0 text:Without the Arrin-ken bar:5 color:gray5 from:-1000 till:0 text:In the Riverland ;The Three-Faced God creates the Kencyrath : 30,000 years ago :: :: ;The Three-Faced God abandons the Kencyrath :20,000 years ago :: ;The Fall; the Kencyrath flee to Rathillien : 3,000 years ago :: :: ;The Arrin-ken withdraw from the rest of the Kencyrath : 2,000 years ago. :: :: ;Bashti and Hathir cede the Riverland to the Kencyrath : 1,000 years ago. :: :: Highlords' reigns Main timeline * 2983 ** 6th/7th of Summer ** 96th? Of winter, Rawneth gives birth to Kenan * 2992 ** mid-Winter, Shadow Guild contract for Randir issued ** 54th of winter, Randir Lordan disappears ** 84th of winter, Randir Lord dies * 2993 ** spring, Rawneth - Kinzi spat ** 54th of spring, Knorth ladies massacre ** 55th of spring, Ganth takes a flying leap into madness. ** Ganth gathers host, defeated in White Hills. ** Ganth goes into exile. * 2993-4 ** Disgraced Knorth settle into North Kenshold. * 2993-6? ** Ishtier and Bane’s mother flee North Kenshold ** Bane’s birth * 2995-7? ** Ganth takes the Mistress as consort. ** Jame/Torisen are born * 3004 ** Mistress returns to the Master's house ** Gerridon begets Kindrie ** Jame's claws appear. Banishment from N Kenshold. (AtD, Jame = 7) ** Gerridon finds Jame takes her into his care. * 3004-25 ** Jame is raised “under shadow's eaves” * 3011 ** Torisen is bartered out of N. Kenshold by Kendar * 3011-12 ** Tori arrives in Riverland, and seeks out Ardeth ** Tori joins the southern host with Burr as servant * 3014 ** Torisen's one-hundred command capture/torture Urakarn ** Torisen tells Brier Iron-Thorn about Rose's heroics ** Torisen meets Grimly Wolver recovering from Urakarn * 3023 ** Gerridon decides to consummate Jamie as new Consort ** Jame cuts off Gerridon's hand, sets fire to the house ** Jame takes BBiPL and escapes Permial Darkling ** Gerridon with Keral and kendar troops to N Kenshold ** Torisen far-sees Ganth's death and curse ** Gerridon and company storm East Kenshold looking for Jame ** Torisen claims Highlord seat w/only, Kenthiar proof. * 3025 ** East Kens Lord finally dies, Marc and 6 march west ** Jame (17.9 - 18 yrs-old) arrives at ruined North Kenshold ** Jame tries to give final rites to Knorth dead in N Kens ** 60th of Autumn, Jame arrives in Tai-Tastigon, haunt sick * 3026 ** Jame spends 2nd Dead Gods Feast in TT slaying Gorgo. ** Winter 3rd or 4th Jame, Jorin, Marc flee Tai-Tastigon ** 6th of Winter Tori receives 3 yr highlord congts from Odal ** 7th of Winter Jame is noted as nineteen. ** 10th of Winter Northern Host marches to meet the Horde ** 15th of Winter, White Hills incident ** 30th of Winter, Host and Horde meet ** 30th of Winter, Tori(30) and Jame(19) meet/reunite * 3027 ** 54th of Spring, Brenwyr notes 34 years since Knorth massacre ** 60th of Spring, End of SM